Fluffy Pink
by Nicky007
Summary: Thia fic is dedicated to Applejuicemaster!! Hope you enjoy it :P The story is about Remus, who discovers that Sirius has changed a little...


A/N: I made this story up when I had a little too much sugar :P. And it's dedicated to .du dun dun.LAURA (Applejuicmaster) who writes very funny and above all, insane fics! (We all love insaity, don't we?LOL) Well, on with the show:  
  
It was a rainy day when Remus arrived at Sirius' place. Sirius opened the door and let his friend in. "Hello Padfoot, long time no see" Remus smiled and took off his coat. Sirius made a movement as if he'd wanted to take the coat but changed his mind the last moment and withdrew his hand again, so Remus' coat fell on the floor. The floor was covered in dirt and grass, because Sirius just got home from an afternoon stroll. Remus picked up his coat and tried to wipe the grime off it, while glaring at Sirius, who didn't even notice and was already in the living room. 'Drat, this was a new coat, made by Gucci, now I can throw it away!!' he thought a bit angry.  
  
"Oh Siriuuuus, if you ever want to get a girlfriend, you should think of decent manners, you know!" he said.  
  
Sirius walked back in. "What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.  
  
Remus hung his coat on the hat-rack and turned to Sirius. "Well, you could take someone's coat for instance." he answered and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"First of all, I'm not a slave and you can hang your coat on a hat-rack perfectly well by yourself, and second, who says I'm not gay?" Sirius smirked and headed back to the living room.  
  
Remus' eyes grew wide and he followed his fellow-marauder. "Are you trying to say you're gay?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sirius didn't reply but glanced at Remus with an odd expression on his face. "Cup of tea?" he asked casually.  
  
Remus looked around, suddenly he saw that Sirius re-decorated his house. It was now full of fluffy pink! The couch was almost invisible by the many, pink-purple pillows on it.  
  
The lights were a little red because of the red-coloured glass over the lightbulbs, which gave the room a bit the atmosphere of a prostitute's bedroom.  
  
Remus felt his mouth drop. Practically everything was pink!! What was that thing in the corner? He walked towards a little table with a large fishbowl on it.  
  
When Remus came closer he narrowed his eyes to look a bit better. In the fishbowl was a piranha, which was racing around the bowl like a tornado. When it saw Remus it stopped. Moony came a bit closer and pressed his nose against the glass to get a better look.  
  
The piranha seemedto grin evilly as it brought one fin behind him and showed an enormous chainsaw. 'HING HING!' Remus fell backwards on his behind and screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!!!" Sirius peeked around the corner of the kitchendoor. "Do you want tea or not, Moony?" Remus slowly nodded. "Milk and 50 lumps of sugar please" he said. Sirius shaked his head. The werewolf obviously wanted to get on a sugar-high or something.  
  
When Remus finally calmed down a little, he shuffled to the kitchen. "Uhm, Padfoot, you do realise you've got a vicious, chainsaw-carrying piranha in that fishbowl?" he asked carefully.  
  
Sirius nodded and gave Remus a cup of tea, which was more a cup if sugar than anything else. "His name his Sharky, and he's really sweet" he said without blinking.  
  
"Remus ate his cup of sugar-tea and sat down on a pink, heart-shaped chair. Which immediately broke, because Remus weighed too much after eating his 50 sugar lumps tea.  
  
He jumped up and began to fix it with his wand. He noticed that Sirius was looking nervously at the door that lead to the bedroom.  
  
"Sirius, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, no, but I'm quite busy, so.I don't want to sound rude or anything, but you gotta go now" Sirius said and scratched his uhm.....masculine parts unashamedly.  
  
Remus thought his friend acted rather strange, but decided to go all the same.  
  
Suddenly the door of the bedroom burst open and *drumroll* Snape walked in the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pink (!) thong and handcuffs.  
  
Then he noticed Remus and quickly covered his you-know-what with a pink sponge. "LUPIN! What are you doing here?! Come to take Paddyfoot away from me, don't you? Well, that's not going ot happen!" Snape raged. Spit flew from his mouth, right into Remus' face.  
  
Remus wiped the spit off his face with a disgusted expression. "I haven't come to take Sirius away from you, you filthy, greasy git. I'm not a poof!"  
  
Now Sirius got pretty angry. "You listen good, Moony, I know you're my best friend, but don't you dare to insult my poor, sexy boyfriend! Can't you see he's very Snapalicious?!"  
  
Remus laughed his ass off and went out of the house, not able to be any longer in the company of his now all-over-sudden-gay-friend, and that gross Slytherinman-in-thong.  
  
Inside the house, Severus and Sirius went to the bedroom and ....................went to bed! (You didn't think that they were doing something else, did you?!)  
  
End 


End file.
